In the majority of the existing mobile systems, access to a mobile device (or services), may be obtained, for example, by touching the mobile device to wake it up from a low power state (also referred to herein as a “low power mode” or “sleep mode”). In the low power mode, it is desired that the power consumption be minimized to maximize the battery charge life span. Once the mobile device is awakened, it may operate at an operational mode, which consumes more power than the low state mode. An application processor (AP) may execute different voice sensing applications, including a voice user interface to operate the mobile device. Some mobile devices can allow waking up the mobile device from the sleep mode using a voice command. The time to wake up the application processor and the time to startup a voice recognition application can take quite a long time (e.g., between 500 ms to up to 1 or 2 seconds). Systems and methods for a smooth and fast transition from a low power (sleep mode) to a fully operational mode are desirable.